


Closer (Erwin Smith x Reader)

by alispropriisvolat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Commander Erwin Smith, Erwin Smith Has Both of His Arms, Erwin Smith Lives, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I also know he be HUNG okayyy, I love that tag lol, ONESHOTSALLDAYEVERYDAY, Oneshot, Sharing a Bed, Still sad tho, bc I know erwin is a cheeky little shit, cheeky ending, enjoy, he still hung tho, hueheuheu, i honestly dont have the attention span for chapters, no deaths i promise, okay stopping now bc its gotten out of hand, what the fuck are these tags lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alispropriisvolat/pseuds/alispropriisvolat
Summary: They're well acquainted with the fear of death; it's always present. It punishes every touch, every kiss, every word they exchange with the dread that it might be their last; a bittersweet poison.And yet, they pull the other closer.Because they're both aware that this is rare — to find small fragments of heaven in hell. And they're greedy enough to take it.
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Original Female Character(s), Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin Smith/Original Character(s), Erwin Smith/Original Female Character(s), Erwin Smith/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 163





	Closer (Erwin Smith x Reader)

She wakes up to a smudge of murmurs that disrupt the silence of the room. 

Sleep is rarely kind to Erwin, especially on a night before a deployment. 

He is writhing next to her, wrestling against another nightmare. She can feel his heartbeat against her skin as his arm tightens around her, pulling her closer, closer still. 

She strokes his hair and tries to soothe him. Eventually, the nightmare leaves and he settles into a peaceful sleep once more. 

The beginnings of sunrise are approaching the city. 

They're closer to the next day now. 

Closer to another mission. 

Closer to danger. 

They're well acquainted with the fear of death; it's always present. It punishes every touch, every kiss, every word they exchange with the dread that it might be their last; a bittersweet poison. 

And yet, they pull the other closer. 

Because they're both aware that this is rare — to find small fragments of heaven in hell. And they're greedy enough to take it. 

A commander and his soldier, falling in their damnation. 

She closes her eyes and wonders about the fall of angels in the stories she's heard; did they fall as sweetly as two humans? 

** ** **

She wakes again when she hears her name break past his lips. 

The presence of a nightmare still stirs in his eyes as they rummage through his room, weaving in and out of the shadows. 

"Erwin," she whispers, touching the side of his face. "It was just another nightmare. It's okay." 

He lets out a jagged sigh and rolls onto his back. 

"I'm sorry," he murmurs. His chest heaves under a cold sweat. "I didn't mean to wake you." 

"I couldn't sleep anyway," she lies. 

She runs her fingers through his hair as she holds him in this little moment of peace. 

Neither of them speaks and for awhile, there are no nightmares. 

No wars. 

No commanders, or soldiers, or Titans.

No blood. 

No guilt. 

Not a word until it's time to get up. 

Before she's able to slide out of his bed, he reaches for her hand. "Wait. I need to ask you something," he says quietly. "And I'm not asking it as your commander." 

"No, Erwin," she tells him. "For the last time, I won't have sex with you in the broom closet, especially after that last incident." 

She's rewarded with the sound of his laugh and she glances over her shoulder to catch the rest of it. 

Fingers of sunlight push past the curtains and find him in a careless state of humanness. He is stubble on his chin and pillow-assaulted hair, and a lax grin. He's half-draped and naked in the chaos of sheets. He looks so sublimely human that she can't help but lean over and taste him in a kiss.

And for awhile, that's all they do. Kisses, and caresses, and murmurs. 

His hands are calloused and gentle around her waist, her hands are small against his chest. 

She pulls herself towards him, closer, and closer still, until they are forced to recollect their breath. 

"Was your question really about the broom closet?" she asks as she rests her forehead against his. 

"I really wanted to ask that you come back to me after this mission," he whispers as he leaves leftover kisses on her face. Then he stops to smile. "And then the Commander of the Survey Corps can talk about the broom closet with you." 

She gets out of his bed and glances a laugh over her shoulder. She throws his shirt at his grin and says, "Well, tell the Commander that if he remembers to lock the door the next time, I might consider his proposal." 

Erwin grins as his eyes coast down her body. "Duly noted."

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first piece of writing I've ever shared so its very near and dear to my heart :") wrote this about a year ago and as always, it can be found on my Deviant Art acc viresacquiriteundo. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this! Really appreciate reading and responding to any questions, comments, concerns you guys have. Hope you're all well xx


End file.
